The girl in Ron's Dream
by Winnie Friends
Summary: Ron has a dream about a girl. Jealous Hermione is determined find out just who this girl is. One-shot fic.


**Disclaimer- I do not own Harry Potter. Copyrights, credits everything goes to JKR.**

**A/N- There you go. Please keep in mind that this is my first fanfic. I_ must_ thank Nutty Ashah because she is the one who gave this story the sunlight, water and manure it needed. In simple words, she was the beta for this story. She did all the editing and even rewrote some sentences for me. I totally appreciate that. Thank you so much, Nutty!**

"Harry! Where's Ron?" asked Hermione as she came hurrying to the Griffindor

common room.

"Sleeping" said Harry, wearily and went back to Potions essay he was doing for Snape.

"Excuse me?"

"Sleeping" Harry repeated.

Hermione blinked and pushed a few stray hairs from her untamed, bushy hair "Sleeping? At this time?"

"Yeah"

"Huh, let's go wake him up."

Harry shrugged and put his half-completed essay into a corner of his bag. The parchement was sure to be crumpled, but, what did Harry care about that? If Snape wanted an essay, he shouldn't worry about the state of the parchment, right?

Hermione rolled her eyes at Harry's untidyness and both of them made their way into the boy's dormitory, where they found Ron sleeping, fitfully. He held a pillow tightly to his chest and was smiling softly in his dream. He was mumbling too.

"Yeah, she's so beautiful. Wow! Look at her eyes. W-o-w. Hi –"

Harry and Hermione stared at each other. Harry was trying not to laugh while Hermione just pursed her lips.

"Ron! Ron, wake up!" yelled Hermione and prodded him sharply with her fingers.

Ron hugged his pillow tighter. Hermione prodded him again. He blinked open his eyes and stared avidly at Hermione.

"Oh! Hi, Hermione, what happened? Are you all right?" asked Ron and found himself hugging a pillow.

Hermione smirked at him, rather evilly.

"You had a dream, eh?" asked Hermione whose expression now changed to one of plain ferociosness.

Ron blushed slightly. "Er – yeah"

"Weird it was, wasn't it?"

"No, not weird."

"Ah! Fine, then… Who was that "girl"? Any way, can't you dream about a boy?"

Harry giggled in the most un-Harryish manner. When Hermione and Ron stared at him, he shrugged and muttered " Ron's not gay. Atleast, I hope he isn't."

Hermione ignored Harry and turned to Ron. "Describe every bit of your stupid dream to me" she commanded.

"Er- Hermione, I can't tell you about my dream. Oh, Damn it! Why do I dream about girls, anyway? I want to dream about boys" said poor Ron.

Harry's eyes widened. "er-mate.." He was ignored once again.

Hermione snorted. "Yeah right. Even if u _can_ do that you will ask for a girl"

"Hermione, I didn't actually mean to see that beautiful girl and –"

"Oho! So she was beautiful, eh?" asked Hermione, whose chocolate-molten eyes were the size of golf balls now. She was determined to find whothis '_girl' _is.

Ron flinched. "No, no! In fact, she was ugly"

"You think I am a fool, Ronald?"

With one last contemptous look at Ron, Hermione turned around and went out of the room.

Ron looked at Harry miserably. "Huh, I will ask Snape to make a potion to make me stop muttering in my sleep!Great idea, eh?"

Harry grinned. " If Snape doesn't murder you, it would be a miracle. Ask Madam Pomfrey."

Ron looked miffed. " The girl was really beautiful, Harry!" he said in a pleading tone.

" RIght...Who was she?" Harry was definitely curious now. True, he did feel bad for Hermione,but, he wanted to know of this girl who haunted Ron in his dreams.

"Harry, it was Hermione!"

"WHAT!"

"It was** H-E-R-M-I-O-N-E**. "

"Then why didn't you tell her,you prat! She would've blushed instead of flushing!"

Ron looked sheepish. "Harry, she didn't give me the time to say so or else I could've told her"

'Ah' sighed Harry . He shook his head and went out of the room, wanting to inform Hermione of the latest developments.

**A/N- Thank you readers, for taking the time to read. If you liked the story, please review. If you didn't like it please feel free to tell me why. Reviews are so motivating, I think. ;-) Enough with the canvassing. Thank you.**

**If you want to contact Nutty, my beta for anything, here is the link to her profile:** .net/u/3336109/Nutty_Ashah

**I know. I know. I'm an awful advertiser and canvasser. :P  
><strong>


End file.
